<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day at the Beach by DruidX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607073">A Day at the Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX'>DruidX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern Oblivion AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, F/F, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in my Modern AU.<br/>Just some nice fluff of the Blades + Marti and Aderyn having a day relaxing at the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baurus &amp; Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil, Baurus/Martin Septim, Caroline (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil &amp; Martin Septim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern Oblivion AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day at the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_elder_scrolls/gifts">arcane_elder_scrolls</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from Meli (arcane_elder_scrolls)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh this was a wonderful idea," Baurus said, stretching out on the fine gold sand, feeling the silken sun warm every part of him.<br/></span>
  <span>"Oh, yes it was."<br/></span>
  <span>Baurus opened an eye, looking up to where Martin was peering down at him over square-rimmed shades. Once Martin saw that Baurus was looking, he deliberately looked the other man up and down, taking in his bare chiselled torso and red swim trunks, and licked his lips.<br/></span>
  <span>Baurus barked out a laugh, rolling over to capture Martin around the waist. There was a small tussle and, laughing, the two men ended up cuddled in a pile on the sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who wants ice-cream?" came a sing-song voice approaching them.<br/></span>
  <span>Martin looked over, and Baurus propped himself up on his elbows, to see Aderyn dancing along to a Bob Marly track coming from another group on the beach, four Mr Whippies in her hands. Behind her, Jauffre moved at a more sedate pace, carrying another two ice creams and a carrier bag dripping condensation. Further down the beach, heads close together, walked Caroline and her girlfriend. As the pair watched, Roliand, Cyrus and Fortis broke away from a game they'd been playing at the edge of the surf, rushing up the beach to take their ice creams from Jauffre and Caroline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group converged on where Martin and Baurus sat under their brightly coloured parasol, sprawling out to chatter and consume their ice creams. Jauffre caught Martin's eye as he took his seat in the deck chair he'd hired. Though he still kept the same stoic mien, his eyes twinkled beneath the floppy hat. Martin raised his ice cream in salute and inclined his head. Jauffre matched the gesture with a smile, accepting Martin's nod – after all, this entire outing had been his idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ * ~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, as Baurus spawled dozy in Martin's arms, drying in front of the disposable grill, Aderyn passed Martin a roasted marshmallow.<br/></span>
  <span>"Had a good day?" she asked.<br/></span>
  <span>He nodded, gazing at where the setting sun made a path a gold on the calm sea.<br/></span>
  <span>"It's been fun," he said. "A nice change of pace after... After everything."<br/></span>
  <span>Aderyn pressed her shoulder into his in a companionable gesture.<br/></span>
  <span>"I'm glad it all worked out," she said, watching her own marshmallow catch alight. She twisted the skewer, spreading the flame to make the marshmallow blister and cook. "We should make this an annual thing. It's been nice. Catching up in the sun, without having to worry about... y'know." Her gaze flicked fondly down to the sleeping Baurus, tucked into Martin's embrace. "It's been good to relax. Some of us needed more than others."<br/></span>
  <span>She blew out her marshmallow and Martin chuckled as she stuffed the whole thing in her mouth, huffing and aahing to let out the heat. He reached over and handed her his can of shandy. She took a large glug and handed it back.<br/></span>
  <span>"Thanks, Dad," she said.<br/></span>
  <span>Martin leant against her shoulder with a smile. "You're welcome, problem child."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>